


The Marauders: Year 1

by Mischief_Maker007



Series: The Marauders: Year ... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: F/M, More people but can’t be bothered to write them all down, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_Maker007/pseuds/Mischief_Maker007
Summary: Everyone has heard of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Heck, there are 8 books about them but, before the stone and the goblet. Before the prisoner, there were The Marauders.Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. Let’s dive into Hogwarts in The Marauders era and what sort of pranks they got into. Maybe find some secrets, bet your all howling to find out.
Relationships: Lily Evans/James Potter
Series: The Marauders: Year ... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587583
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, Marauders are my favorite things to do with Harry Potter and I really Hope one day J.K. Rowling makes an official book about them. While that is no where near being seen possible, I will continue to drown in Firewhiskey and read/write Marauders fics.

The alarm clock blared and a boy with a mop of black hair groaned, swiping his hair out the way of his eyes. When they opened, his vision was blurred and so he reached over a heavy arm to grab his thin, black, metal glasses. He leaned over to far, however, and fell of the bed with a painful _**THUMP!**_

‘Ouch,’ he muttered. Finally, he grasped his glasses and shoved them on his small face. As he lifted his head, the young boy was face-to-face with a clear, glass mirror. ‘Merlin, Look at my bloody hair. Blimey,’ 

‘James! Are you up yet?!’ hollowed Mrs. Potter, her real name is Euphemia but everyone just calls her “Mrs. Potter” or “E” for short.

’Yes mom!’ he yelled back, James hauled himself off the floor and walked to his wardrobe. After putting on his best muggle (non-magic folk) clothes (which were really jeans and a white shirt) he jogged downstairs like an energized puppy. ‘Mom! Mom! Mom!’

’James, leave your mother alone!’ snapped Mr. Potter, or, Fleamont Potter. ‘What do you want?’ the thing is, James hasn’t really been wanting to bother his father lately, he is part of the Ministry as an Auror and he has been coming home quite stressful lately. James thought it was something to do with these so called “Death Eaters” he keeps on hearing being mentioned but brushes it off. If it ain’t in the _Daily Prophet_ then it ain’t worth bringing up.

‘Just wondering when we will be leaving for the station,’ he inquired, James knew all about Hogwarts and is, for the most part, quite amazing. He was never told about how they sort you, although there isn’t any doubt he will be in Gryffindor.

’Soon, son, very soon,’ he answered, taking a bite out of his toast. He grunted. ‘Dear, _they’re_ on it again,’ James didn’t know who _they_ were but assumed it was bad as his mother tutted.

’They are going to ruin the Pureblood’s name you know, Fleamont,’ she explained, quite irritated.

’Who are?’ James asked, eating his cereal.

’Nobody James,’ his mother said, waving her hand. He pouted but didn’t say any more.

••••••

’SIRIUS ORION BLACK!’ screeched an un-heartwarming voice from the bottom of the stairs. He gulped. ‘You have ten minutes!’

’Sorry Mother! Coming Mother!’ he called, Sirius hoped out of bed and got changed. No matter how much his mother and father disapproved dog his choice in clothing (well, they will do) Sirius still opted to don the muggle clothing. He laughed to himself quietly. When he got downstairs, he saw Regulas sitting at the table wearing a white shirt and green jumper with slack, black trousers. 

’Mornin' Siri,’ he greeted, cheerfully. Sirius nodded.

’Reg,’ he muttered. All in all, he was not really looking forward to his Hogwarts years. Because “ _a_ ” he didn’t think he would end up in Southern and Merlin help him if he doesn’t, and “ _b_ ” when he turns 17, his parents (family) will no doubt make him become a Death Eater. Sirius doesn’t want that life! He wants to have fun with friends and not follow the orders of the Dark Lord.

’Whats the matter with you?’ sneered Walburga, she glowered at her eldest son.

’Nothing; I get to go to Hogwarts. Away from all of you,’ he retorted. His father growled.

’Why you ungrateful ingrate,’ he hissed, ‘We have done nothing but care for your for 11 stressful years and this is what you give us in return!’

’What, eleven years of hell? I am so thankful, thank you Daddy,’ he said, sarcasm dripping of his tongue.

’Sirius,’ interjected Regulas, ‘Why are you so mean to Mother and Father?’

Sirius sighed and turned to his ten-year-old brother, Regulas thought the world of their parents. He wasn’t going to ruin that, ‘Because I am... Moody this morning,’

’But you fight all the time!’ he yelled.

’JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP!’ he shouted, banging his hand on the wall. ‘Please, just, be quiet and eat your breakfast. We have to leave soon,’ with that said, Sirius stormed upstairs.

••••••

’Peter, baby, time to wake up,’ said the soft voice of Mrs. Pettigrew. Her son opened his bright eyes and looked at his mother lovingly.

’But _mama,_ ’ he whined, ‘It’s Sunday!’ Mrs. Pettigrew smiled.

’But it is August 31, you know...’

’HOGWARTS!!’ he screamed. Peter has always been wanting to go to Hogwarts, ever since he knew he was a wizard. You see, he is a Half-Blood (muggle dad) and because his dad died when he was young, his mother stoped magic all together. Peter never knew why. He always thought his dad’s death was natural but it could of been so thing to do with wizards... But he was a muggle. Never mind. 

He knows nothing about magic, and so he is quite excited. ‘I wonder what will happen at Hogwarts, will I make Friends? What lessons will I like?’

’Stop worrying, when I went to school all you did was have a hat placed upon your head and finding friends will be easy honey. I know that Hufflepuff have really nice people in and so do Gryffindor. Ravenclaws can be nice but someone are earnest about studying and can be a little bit... Mean but they are nice,’ she said, trying to calm her son. He nodded and went back to staring out the window.

••••••

He stared at the letter in front of him wearily. One sentence out of the whole letter will say his future. One sentence will determine wether or not he is still viewed as "human" in some people’s eyes.   
  


_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted and have a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccerary equipment._

_Ps. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Sprout and myself have set things up for you… Condition. No need to worry._

_Yours sincerely,  
  
_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

  
He stared at it in shock. ‘Mum!’ he yelled. ‘Dad!’

‘What is it?!’ they called back from the kitchen. It wasn’t that far. The small boy with dirty, blond hair was sat out back on the white porch, foot tapping on the step.

’I made it,’ he grinned. ‘I’m off to Hogwarts!’ the boy never felt happier and his parents wrapped him in huge bear hug.

’Well done baby,’ murmured Hope Lupin.

’I am glad you have got one god thing in your life which isn’t me and your mother,’ laughed Lyall Lupin.

The 11yr old boy sighed quietly, he was going to school and it will be great. Almost forgetting about his... Problem.


	2. Chapter 1: Platform 9 3/4

**S** ighing sadly, a boy with dirty blond hair gazed up at the sky and saw the faint silhouette of the pale white moon. He always hated the moon. Any type, may it be full or half. White or bright. No one can make him like the blasted moon, not even the most powerful of Wizard. He sighed again before taking his eyes off the window. If you hadn’t guessed already, his name was Remus John Lupin. He is an 11 year old boy with grey colored eyes that are filled with fear and just pure lost; he is scared that someone will find out about his secret and he is lost because he has never fit in. Not a school, not at home and not even in society. He is a no one. Whenever someone found out his secret they would shun him and hit him, spit at him and call him names. They used to not bother him but after years of being called a freak they kind of get you down till you believe what they are saying an’ you really take it all to heart. Oh, sorry, he apparently doesn’t have one (according to one arrogant rich boy who looked like he would pass out any moment by the time they caught up with him) and even if he did it wasn’t beating and t was pure black. Don’t worry (if you are) his secret int that he is a ghost of some kind, oh no, it was much worse. Much worse indeed. He is a —

‘Hey, kid. Mind if we sit here?’ Remus turned and saw a boy with short, lightly curly black hair and thin, round, black glasses. He was wearing his robes and was on the lanky side if he was quite honest. The boy was standing in front of another tall boy who had shoulder length black hair that was wavy he had brown eyes and they weren’t so different from his own really but the difference was that his didn’t hold any sadness because of his fear but he was sad because he _was_ scared whereas Remus wasn’t sad he was scared (it made him feel just that little more human in his sad, pathetic, childish mind) but was upset about his fear. ‘Hey, uh, can we sit here?’

‘Oh, yeah sure. Sorry ‘bout that,’ Remus said, waving to the seats in front of him. The boy then turned and stared out of the cold window thinking about a life he could have had. Yet, that just brings him to the thought of his parents and little brother, Ricky. Rick never understood why his big brother (by one year, god don’t forget that detail or he will kill you) disappeared every month and shows up again with all these cuts and bruises. One day, his parents had the social services banging on the door demanding to know if he was being cared for. That was the last straw and Remus was homeschooled by all sorts of family members. P.E was never taught though and Remus will always laugh when that convocation is brought up. His dad had said, _“That gets done every month, no need to over due it,”_ Remus almost laughed at the memory but chatter reminded im that he was no longer alone in the carriage.

‘So, mystery boy, did yo hear us?’ The one with glasses asked. Remus sook his head silently. ‘Okay well w were just telling each other who we were. Ya know, making friends,’

‘Never had ‘em really, why start now?’ Muttered Remus before staring out the window again.The two it’s ere put off by the bluntness of the response but soon regained the ability to talk.

‘Well friends are meant to be kind to you and meet stab you I the back. They care for you and never lie,’ the second boy interjected. ‘I wouldn’t either as I haven’t really had any friends myself,’

‘Okay enough with sorry party, ma’ names James Potter. What is yours?’ He asked. Potter? Remus has heard of his name before as he is one of the most known family in the Wizarding world, along with the Blacks and Malfoy’s as such of course.

‘Listen we just want to make friends,’ the other boy proclaimed, holding out his hand. ‘My name is Sirius Black,’ Remus looked at his hand before shaking it firmly.

‘Remus Lupin,’ he responded.

‘Lupin?’ James repeated. ‘Lyall’s son?’

Remus nodded smiling at the fact a Potter knew of his dad. ‘Yeah, how’d you know?’

‘Oh his name was all over the news a few years at with his WRA,’ answered James, fiddling with his glasses absentmindedly.

‘Wait, your father was the person who did the Werewolf Restriction Act?’ Sirius asked, perking up a little bit. He was quite literally staring at the patterned red carpet.

‘Yeah,’ was all the boy said trying not to wince. That was the one thing he hated about his father and the past. Why the hell did he have to insult all the kind huh? Especially near the bloody full moon as well, it was a dumb move and one that will forever change his sons life an not for the better at all. ‘What do you think about werewolves?’

James shrugged,’There’re alright I guess, just a bit too hairy for my liking though,’ Sirius sighed and whacked the boy upside the head.

‘He meant, are afraid of them you dimwit,’ James ‘oohed’ and smiled before laughing sheepishly. ‘I think they are a… A misunderstood species that shouldn’t be shunned for something that is. Not their fault,’ he answered before he turning to James to answer the question.

‘Okay I think they are an amazing beast that can rip out peoples throats with a single sipe and it is unlucky they only transform under the full moon ‘cause if I was a Werewolf I would want to be in that form whenever I want to and have lot of fun with forest bunnies,’ he answered partially sarcastic but partially serious.

‘Are you serious?’ Remus burst out with, suddenly sitting up straight.

‘No, he isn’t, I am,’ Sirius said, trying Nott to laugh.

‘Shut up!’ Remus shouted. ‘Werewolves are the unlucky ones because they transform once month! The reason they are shunned is because of helping them, the Ministry are making it impossible to ask for help. They could the Werewolves that don’t have it under control a place to stay for the night but no! They will either kill them or ship ‘em off to Azkaban!’ Remus ranted. He then turned red in the face.

‘Wow,’ whistled James, breaking the silence. ‘You are a Werewolf or something, Remy?’ Remus started to panic.

‘No. No, why would I be a Werewolf? I am not a Werewolf okay, Werewolf’s they — … They are big and scary w-well I am small and — … And scrawny,’ he said really fast, no they can’t know his secret at all. Nope, na-ah, NO WAY!! …. Yeah they are no doubt going to find out soon. ‘Don’t call me “Remy” ever again,’

They nodded slowly. ‘Moving on — … Quickly,’ said James, ‘What House you wanna be in?’

‘Not sure really, as long as it isn’t Slytherin,’ Sirius said just as a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes came walking in followed closely by a boy with greedy black hair and brown eyes. He had an… Unusual nose but Remus wasn’t going to say that to his face as that was rude and he didn’t like it when other kids called him names so why was he gong to do it to other people?

‘What’s wrong with that house?’ She asked, folding her hands.

‘Well, its where all the slimy gits are placed init,’ Sirius answered, spotting his half blood cousin. ‘My hole family’s in it,’

‘Blimey,’ James said, he was now sitting up straighter. ‘And I thought you were all right,’

‘Maybe I’ll break the tradition,’ he offered, really hoping he didn’t loose his new friend.

‘Yeah, maybe,’ James said. The girl looked at him.

‘What you gunna be in then hot shot?’ she asked, rather angry at him.

‘I am going to be in Gryffindor,’ James drew a fake sword and slashed the air with it. ‘Where dwell brave the brave at heart! Like my dad,’ the boy with the greasy hair scoffed.

‘Got a problem with that?’ James asked, trying his best to not square up to him. ‘Hmm?!’

‘No,’ he scoffed again. ‘If you’d rather be brawny then brainy —,’

‘Where you going then?’ Interjected Sirius, ‘Seeing as your neither,’ the boy looked offended.

‘Come on Severus,’ the red headed girl said, grabbing his arm. ‘Let’s find another compartment,’

‘Ooh, _Severus_ ,’ mocked James, he was laughing his head off as _Severus_ glared at him.

‘Bye-bye, _Snivillus_!’ called Sirius as they left in a fit of rage. Remus has been silent throughout the whole ordeal and he saw that the girl had been crying. He eyes were red and puffy and when she spoke for the first time he voice was kind of croaky. Those two idiots were completely oblivious and just wanted to bully her friend.

‘Hey, you too!’ he called.

‘Look. He speaks off his own accord,’ Sirius exclaimed, sarcastically. James chuckled slightly.

Remus growled quietly, they did NOT want to take the Micky out of him this close to the — never mind. ‘As I was saying, what did that boy do to you?’ he asked, forcefully.

‘What, Snivillus?’ James asked, taking let in the conversation. Remus nodded. ‘Uh, he looks like he hasn’t showed for a good few months,’

‘And I know him. He is my cousin and he lives down Spinners End with my Aunt Eileen and Uncle Toby. Mum hates her because she married a muggle and has blown her off the tapestry, Severus is one of the shy kids down there and they hardly have any money as his dad spends it on booze. The only reason he got with her was because she had a lot of money but when they got married my grandmother was furious and disowned her,’ Sirius shrugged and got out his money as he heard the cart lady. ‘Now they hardly ever see a check but it’s her fault for marrying a muggle, don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate them but she knew what she was getting herself into on the first date,’

That made Remus even more mad. ‘Right, but why are you mean to Severus?’

Sirius glared at Remus. ‘Because he got me in so much trouble one day and Mother… She used the _Crucio_ curse on me for an hour when it wasn’t even my fault!’ he snapped. Remus looked to the floor.

‘Sorry,’ he mumbled. _Please forgive me,_ was what he was thinking. He didn’t want to loose his only friends if that’s even what they were.

‘Nah, s’all right,’ he said, waving his hand.

‘Anything off the trolly dearies?’ she asked, looking at Remus wearily for a moment or two. James and Sirius beamed and went over being five of everything.

‘Want a chocolate frog?’ James asked, handing over to a grateful Remus. He hadn’t eaten anything all morning as he felt too sick but that was really starting to be a bad idea now.

‘Thanks,’ he said, smiling. Remus Lupin has friends. Remus Lupin wasn’t alone… And he liked that. Remus wasn’t about to let _him_ ruin any of that for him. Na-ah! He looked out the window to find the moon gone and so were his worries. What could go wrong.

If only he knew.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sorting House

**W** hen the train stopped, the three boys jumped off the train and were faced with an oaf of a man. He had a huge jacket on and had a big shaggy beard and beady brown eyes he was holding a lamp that was not that bright. ‘Four in a boat!’ he hollowed, pointing to numerous boats that were floating on the water. ‘Come on all of yeh’ move along!’ he had a strange accent and Remus thought he may possibly be half giant.

James and Sirius grabbed Remus before pulling him along to a boat. They sat down and that’s when the girl from earlier came walking along and spoke to Lupin. ‘Erm, excuse me, please may I sit with you?’

James heard and looked on over. ‘Where’s your greasy git of a mate?’

‘Finding friends,’ she muttered. True. Severus was in a boat with three other boys and was laughing with them but they all saw him cast an apologetic look towards his ginger friend. ‘So, can I?’

‘N —,’

‘Yes,’ Remus said, talking over Sirius before giving him a pointed glare. ‘You can sit with us — … What is your name?’ Remus asked, helping her into the boat before he himself sat down and they all started to row magically.

‘Sorry. My name is Lily. Lily Evans,’ she introduced. Remus smiled.

‘I’m Remus Lupin. The depressed git is Sirius Black and the “Hot Head” as you earlier called him is James Potter,’

‘Hey!’ squawked Sirius. ‘I am not depressed!’

‘No? You ate most the sweets and then banged you head on the wall when any Slytherin walked past,’ Lily and James started to laugh whereas Sirius only grumbled.

‘I am not a hot head,’ James grumbled, Lily gave him a look.

‘I have a game,’ whispered Sirius to his friend, he had a look on his face that made James grin.

Remus and Lily started to talk but soon they both started to feel a little bit motion sick but they didn’t know why as they weren’t sea sick and the boat wasn’t making them feel like that a few minutes ago. Then Remus’ arm got wet even though it was rested on his knee then his whole body got wet. ‘W-Whats going on?’ he asked shakily.

‘Guys stop!’ Lily shrieked, the boat was rocking to and fro as the two boys rocked themselves left and right. They were laughing as the ice cold water splashed and down even landed in Lily’s mouth. She spat it out, glaring at the 11 year olds. ‘Eww!’ Janes and Sirius couldn’t stop laughing.

‘Boys!’ yelled Remus, his patience wearing extremely thin. ‘Stop Right now! Your going to tip us —,’

The boat fell over and they landed in the water. Remus gasped and started to panic, he never liked the water as three years ago a group of kids found out about him they dumped him in a swimming pool and he almost drowned, if a man with half moon glasses and white hair hadn’t found him then — … Well, he doubt he would be here. ‘Overboard!’ he finished his sentence whilst trying not to have a panic attack. Lily saw and sam over, lifting him out the water as best she could but she couldn’t get him on the boat.

‘What did ya do?’ boomed an unforgettable voice. He came over in his boat and helped the ginger girl pull the poor lad out the freezing water. ‘You okay Lupin?’ he asked.

Shivering Remus nodded, ‘D-Don’t like w-water,’ Lily glared at James and Sirius but softened when she saw their concerned face. ‘S’all right — … Right guys,’ James and Sirius nodded but they still said sorry.

‘We didn’t know, if we did we wouldn’t of done it,’ James assured him, Remus smiled weakly.

‘You okay, Lily?’ Sirius asked, looking at her.

‘No thanks to you!’ she snapped. ‘Excuse me, please may I share a boat with you?’

‘Of ‘course yeh can, what ‘bout you?’ he asked Remus while helping Lily to his boat.

‘Nah, I mean, no thank you. I would like to start with my — … friends,’ Remus answered, James and Sirius were beaming. He nodded.

‘Right. To the castle!’ suddenly, the boats started to move again.

  * •••••



Once they got off the boats, they were instructed by Hagrid (he told them his name when helping them all out the water) to wait here and a woman (“Her name is Professor McGonagall,” he said) would be out to show them somewhere. Remus, James and Sirius were still dripping wet and they all doubted anyone would let them dry up or spell them dry to make them learn a lesson but they didn’t care, made them realize they weren’t normal and that made them happy. It was this kind of “un-normality” Remus liked. Not the crap he was stuck with. ‘I swear they make it cold in here on purpose,’ complained James as he hugged himself, because they were all drenched the cold air was making them colder and their robes were not doing a thing.

‘Well, maybe, you shoulda thought of that _before_ tipping us all in the bloody lake,’ Remus snapped before chucking. ‘Wow, not even been in the castle yet and we have already cause trouble. Got a feeling it won’t be a boring seven years,’

Sirius scoffed, ‘You have spent more thank five minuets with us — heck, you spent an hour and a half with us and you thought your seven year stay at Hogwarts was going to be boring?’

‘We are ashamed,’ added James with a lob sided grin, Remus laughed and nodded.

‘Yes, of course. What ever was I thinking? Blimey,’ they all started to laugh but it was then an old woman walked in. She had her hair in a bun and looked quite the stern type of person. She wore luscious green robes that looked a little bit like velvet material and she was — … oh fun. The woman was glaring at Remus and his friends.

‘‘Welcome to Hogwarts,’ said Professor McGonagall. ‘The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room,’

‘The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.’ Her eyes lingered for a moment on Remus, James and Sirius before saying. ‘Why, may I ask, are you all wet and nobody else is,’ she asked, gesturing to their robes.

‘Uh. We had a disagreement with the boat —,’ James started.

‘— Then the water,’ finished Sirius.

‘No! What happened was you were rocking that blasted boat and ripped us all out!’ someone called from the other side of the hall. The woman turned and saw a ginger girl with green eyes, it was Lily. She too was — … what! She was all dry.

‘Hey! Why are you all dry?!’ demanded James, he was glaring.

‘I did it, I read a few spells before attending,’

‘Stupid know-it-all mudblood,’ Remus whirled around and saw a boy say that glaring at her. He stormed over and pushed him into the wall.

‘Say it again you git! I dare you!’ he hissed.

‘Stupid. Know-it-all. _Mudblood_. Happy?’ Remus clenched his fist and was about to hit him when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

‘Calm yourself Mr. Lupin, I know you are agitated and moody but calm yourself down right now,’ the woman whispered. He took in ragged breaths and fury burned his eyes.

‘But Miss! He called Miss Evans a —,’ he leaned in and whispered ever so quietly. ‘A mu-mudblood,’ the woman was enraged.

‘Name!’ she barked.

‘Dimitri Valencdor,’ he said.

‘Mr. Valencdor, when you are sorted into your house. I will deduct fifty-eight house points,’

‘Yes Miss,’ he muttered. She nodded and went to walk off.

‘I will return when I am ready for you,’ she opened the door and said before leaving, ‘Please wait quietly,’ then she was gone.

‘God, I hope I don’t end up in his house,’ Remus said as he walked back to the boys, ‘Real twit ‘e is,’

James laughed, ‘I highly doubt you will Remus, I think he will be in with the Snakes and you will be with us. The Lions!’

Sirius frowned, ‘You sure I will be in Gryffindor?’ James clapped his shoulder.

‘Positive,’ it was only a few minutes later that McGonagall enter the room once more, telling the group of first years to follow. That is what they did.

Out in pairs, they walked through the huge doors and into the Great Hall were hundreds of kids were sat in Green, Yellow, Blue and Red clothes. A line up front was filled with adults and only one was recognized by Remus.

Albus Dumbledore.

The elder wizard winked at Remus before taking his eyes back to to a stool that had an old, torn hat sat upon it. The ceiling looked like the night sky and James heard Lily tell someone, “It is enchanted, it’s so it makes it look cool like the outside. I read about it in ‘Hogwarts a History’ quite fascinating,”. The Hat look frayed and dusty but it opened a hole that turned out to be a HUGE mouth and sang:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your tops hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And you won't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands(though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!!_

Everyone clapped and the group formed a type of semi circle around the wooden stool and magical hat. McGonagall clapped her hands and the room fell silent. ‘Now when I call your name, come up to the front and place the hat on your head,’ she unrolled a bit of parchment and started to read.

‘Ackins, Justin,’ a small boy with blond bed hair walked up, he looked co dude t but his hand was shaking tremendously.

‘HUFFLEPUFF!!’ It yelled. Smiling, the boy hoped down and ran to the table were he was greeted warmly. It went on and on and on and Sirius was hating the fact his last name started with “b” because he was soon.

Then it WAS him.

‘Black, Sirius,’ That whole room went dead silent. The Slytherins were chanting his name “Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!” quietly but everyone heard them nonetheless. He was sweating as he walked up as slowly as humane possible without stopping. His heart thumping. Breath caught in his throat. ‘Come on! Hurry up, don’t have all day,’ berated McGonagall. Carefully, he sat down and took calming breaths as the Hat was placed upon his head.

‘ _Ah, another Black I see. Well then it better be —,_ ’

‘ _NO! Not Slytherin, please_ ,’ begged Sirius, ‘ _Anything but_ ,’

_‘Not Slytherin? That’s a first from your family. Well I see braveness in you Sirius Black and courage you will need in years to come_ ,’ Sirius didn’t bother to listen to the rest as his heart was beating so much, he would of thought Narcissa would of heard. She was glaring at him along with Lucious. Sirius’ cousin Andromeda was smiling at him so he smiled back. ‘GRYFFINDOR!’

Sirius smiled and his breath was let out but the room was a slowing as it was when his name was called out. Then, three small sounds were heard and Sirius saw Remus and James clapping but then he saw Andromeda was clapping as well. Soon all the hall was clapping and Dumbledore looked at Sirius with a glisten in his eyes. Every single Slytherin (except Andromeda) was glaring at him but so were most the Gryffindors.

Now it was Remus’ turn to be scared out his wit. What the Hat hated him and made him take him off his head straight away? What if the Hat couldn’t sort him because of his hat he was? What if as soon as he sat on the stool someone would stab him in the back and poison him?

‘RAVENCLAW!’

‘SLYTHERIN!’

‘HUFFLEPUFF!’

‘RAVENCLAW!’

‘GRYFFINDOR!!’

Then the girl the boys met earlier was called up. ‘Evans, Lily,’ she let go of Severus’ hand and walked up slowly but not as slow as Sirius was. She sat down and took a few breaths and not long something was called But that something made Lily and Severus cast a disappointing glance at each other and she climbed off the stool before walking to the Gryffindor table with her head hung slightly low.

Next was _him_! Next he would find out if he truly belonged with friends and if he was in Slytherin or not. ‘Lupin… Remus,’ she called.

All the staff stood to attention and Madame Pomfrey would not take her eyes of the boy she would be seeing 12 times a year. He knew that everyone was staring at him and he felt like he was going to collapse. Remus hated being the center of attention with pure loath. _Stop staring,_ he kept on thinking to himself till finally he was right in front the stool.

‘ _Oh my. Never in a good few years have I ever sorted a W —,_ ’

‘ _Shut up! Don’t call me that!_ ’

The Hat smirked to itself. ‘ _But that is what you are. A murderous beast —,_ ’

‘ _Right no, no Your Not. All you want is peace little cub. Well your brave no doubt but your loyalty is very fine yet, you have quite The powerful mind don’t you? Have a knack for learning? Ravenclaw maybe?_ ’

_I want to be with my new friends though_ , he thought sadly.

‘ _Oh. Your friends?_ ’ Remus hadn’t thought he would be heard. ‘ _Well, in that case, better be — … yes you will fit in very well here_ ,’

Remus smiled.

‘GRYFFINDOR!’ he grinned so big he was putting the Joker to shame as he ran over and joined Sirius on the loooong table. Dumbledore smiled at him. He smiled back.

  * •••••



‘Lupin… Remus,’ Sirius saw how much the staff sat to attention when his surname was called and how Dumbledore smiled fondly when he caught Remus’ eyes. When Remus say down and the Hat was placed on his head, Remus looked like he was scared and that he wanted to be anywhere but here. _There goes Gryffindor then if he is scared of a bloody hat,_ Sirius thought, hiding his snicker. However, as time went on everyone was wondering if the kid would be sorted at all then finally, the Hat screamed.

‘GRYFFINDOR!’ Sirius saw the boy grin widely before hopping off the stool and rushing to the table. He sat facing Sirius.

‘Yes! Dude!’ Sirius said, fist bumping him. ‘Honestly, I didn’t think they were going to put you in a house,’ Remus turned red and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

‘W-well. At least I’m here… right?’

‘Of course!’ Sirius said this time grinning himself. Before long there had been three more Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws and a Slytherin. Then…

Next up was a boy with with mouse hair and he was quite chubby. His robes were a little short but other were big on him. He took the longest out then all.

‘You sure he ain’t a squib?’ laughed Sirius to Remus, Remus smiled weakly but he felt sorry for the poor boy. Others were taking the micky out of him but what the point? He can’t help it and so what if it turns out he is a squib either now or in later life, at least he had the courage to get up in. At least they weren’t a freak. Let’s not think about that right now though. Suddenly, the Hat called.

‘GRYFFINDOR!!’ and the boy almost fell over as he hoped off the chair, momentarily forgetting about the hat till he sat down. He turned red and even then Remus couldn’t stop himself from laughing. Sirius and Remus were just waiting for James to be called up.

‘Potter, James,’ the Professor seemed to sigh at his last name but James walked up the small steps and before the hat was even placed on his head it yelled Gryffindor. Both the boys didn’t think it even spoke to him as it had done them. Smiling widely, the black haired boy rigged over and fist bumped Sirius before taking his place.

Dumbledore then walked up to the podium and tapped his wand on it. ‘Attention please!’ the hall became silent. ‘Hello again to those who have previously been with us and welcome to our first years.to our first years.I hope you all had a good summer and your brains are ready learn wonderus new spells. A little note, as you may of seen, there is a new addition to our school called the Whomping Willow. Me and Professor Sprout would like to tell you that the tree is extremely dangerous and no student personal (he sent a look at Remus) is aloud to go anywhere near it. Students found doing so will receive punishments. I would also like to say friends of Miss Batchalar you all have my sincerity of condolences as she was a bright student,’ the fourth year Ravenclaws lowered their heads.

‘Looks like she were respected,’ Sirius mumbled to James, James nodded. ‘How’d you think it was?’

James looked to the floor, ‘Father SATS that there are these people calling them self’s “Death Eaters” and they are followers of Voldemort —,’

‘Volder-who?’ Remus interjected, his muggle-mother forbid any wizard news. At least, she said, before you start. Now though he will have the Daily Prophet even if she forbids it.

‘Voldemort. He is killed everyone that isn’t pureblood and has these followers called “Death Eaters” who do his dirty work. Everyone is saying he is using the killing cures,’ Remus looked intrigued because he had never heard of a killing cures.

‘What is the killing curse?’ he asked, frowning.

‘One of the unforgivables,’ Sirius voiced. ‘There is “Crucio” which is like a torture curse. Another is the Imperio curse which slows the wizard casting the curse to control you,’ Sirius stopped after that so James took over.

‘Then there is the killing curse,’ he took a breath. ‘This is the worst one and all you have to say is… “Avada Kedavra” then, boom, green flash and your dead,’ he explained. Remus felt sick and wished he never asked. Albus cleared his throat and the three boys turned their attention.

‘Yes. I know there have been reports of these so called “Death Eaters” but you do not need to worry. They are not a big threat and are mostly just rumors. Anybody heard to be backing these _rumors_ up will speak to me and Professes McGonagall. Understood?’ he sent Sirius, James and Remus a sharp look. Sirius tried his best not to smirk but James didn’t try at all. Mcgonagall glared at him and was getting ready for seven years of headaches from these three boys. She did try to be optimistic however it was proving difficult. Dumbledore leaned over and said quietly, ‘Good. Luck with those, Minerva. You are certainly going to have a lovely seven years with them,’ the teacher glared at the headmaster before looking at the boys who were smothering Mr.Potter in pumpkin juice.

‘I am still worried for Mr. Lupin, Albus. If the ministry find out —,’

‘— Which they won’t,’ Albus interjected, smiling warmly.

‘ _If they find out,_ then he is in danger. As are you Albus! Are really ready to risk your work here at Hogwarts for me boy that might not even have a future due to his condition!?’ she protested, McGonagall wasn’t all that fond of Lupin. I mean, she does not think him a monster but she does not think she will ever trust him not when he could kill her with a single swipe.

‘Listen, Minerva, he is an amazing boy and I have had the privilege of meeting him in his home just a mere few days from his transformation and he was the most kind boy ever. I do not fear her will do his best to keep his secret a secret and that he will not break the trust we have put into him, I was shocked when he was placed into Gryffindor because I thought not he to be in Slytherin but I believed Mr. Lupin would be in Ravenclaw due to his eagerness to learn. I trust tat by the end of first year your views would have changed,’ after that he stood up once more.

‘let the feast begin!’ Albus clapped his hand and it was not just the juice that was all over the wooden table but also mounds of chocolate cakes and turkey along with jelly and jam. There was also plates upon ends filled with luscious chocolate truffles. The three boys were almost dribbling at the looks of the food. Remus couldn’t believe that there was so many different types of chocolate and candy.

Soon, all the kids in the hall were full and Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food disappeared. Sirius moaned and poured, ‘Bye-bye amazing food,’ he mumbled, causing his best mates to laugh.

‘Prefects, if you could lead the first years to their dormitory and tell them the password. First years, your curfew is 8:30 and you must be awake before quarter-to-seven. That is all,’

From the Gryffindor table, a boy with bright ginger hair and green eyes stood up. His robes were pristine and his voice was thick with a Scottish accent. ‘First years stand up. Quick, quick. We do not have all day!’ Remus groaned and banged his head on the table quietly. Do they really have to have a stuck up, posh, opulent fifth year as their prefect? Lucky him.

‘Wow, ain’t this guy something?’ whispered the black haired boy as he shoved his thin glasses on his face. Sirius nodded his head and fawned a yawn. Remus shook his head, it will be some few years with these.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Peter

‘Oh. My. God,’ muttered James as he walked through the portrait. There was velvet red armchairs in the corners of the room and a four seated sofa placed in front of the flaming fire. The lamps were shining a full glow and the navy blue sky was seen out the clear window pain along with millions (maybe trillions) of bright, yellow stars. James smirked smugly, he had heard the Slytherin common room was in the dungeons. Suckers.

‘This place is amazing,’ added a girl with curly, blond hair.

‘Totally sick,’ a boy voiced, his brown hair slicked back. ‘Definitely puts my grandma to shame,’

‘Well you all have only five minutes until curfew so I would advise you go to your bedroom and unpack you trunks, get familiar with your surroundings and roommates,’ called Javon Webb. (Sirius overheard a fifth year boy speak to him).

‘Sure, your highness,’ Mutter James with such distastefulness. Sirius smirked slyly before pushing James onto the sofa.

‘Tag, your it! Come on Remus! Last one to the bedroom has to do most the work on our first prank!’ James quickly got of the soft, sofa as fast as his tired body would let him and ran up the wooden stairs trying to catch up with his contesters, they were already half way up the stairs. ‘Come on slowpoke!’ James lunges and he crashed I to Sirius as the fell down a few steps. **_BANG! CLASH!_** The went as they went head first into a wall.

‘Ow,’ they groaned. Sirius whacked his arm.

‘Guys, does this mean you have to work together because… Look,’ they both gazed up and saw Remus slowly slip over the threshold. He was smiling innocently.

James and Sirius glanced at each other briefly… Before then then scrambled to get up. Palms of hands were landing in faces and they were both pushing each other back to the floor painfully. Remus was laughing his head off at the top.

After a good few minutes, they finally got to the top with Sirius emerging victorious. ‘Ha! Ha! I beat you! Ha! Ha! I beat you!’ James walked over and pushed Sirius making him fall and if Remus hadn’t of grabbed him then he would of no doubt fallen down the stairs. Remus stifled a laugh but Sirius was not happy and that was being made known by saying, _“Bloody sore-loser. What he hafta do that for?”_ all the time. Remus would retort with, _“You were shoving it in his face,”_ but it would never work.

After five minutes another boy entered the room in a hurry. His face was flushed and he had a small face with also small, beady eyes. His robes looked old and wore down and he was panting. ‘Uh?’ Sirius, James and Remus stared at him and he stared back. They were all unblinking and not moving till…

‘Hahaha!’ Sirius burst out laughing holding his stomach.

‘God, this is _not_ awkward,’ stated Lupin, a small smile cracking on his slightly scared face. Eyes showing amusement.

‘H-hi. Sorry I’m late, couple seven year Slytherins WOULDN’T leave me alone,’ he explained, still out of breath. The boys nodded and walked to their beds. Sirius and James were next to each other so that left Lupin and the mystery boy side-by-side.

‘Well, I am Remus… Lupin,’ he introduced, jumping on the bed. He moaned as he sunk into the memory foam mattress.

‘Peter Pettigrew,’ he added, taking a pink bean from _Jelly Belly Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans_ and smiling. ‘Candyfloss,’ he said offhandedly.

‘James Potter,’

‘Sirius Black,’ Peter gasped and almost fell off the bed.

‘What, a _Black_ in Gryffindor?! Did you use the _Imperious_ curse? Father says that, and I quote,’ he cleared his throat. ‘Right he said, _“The Black family are a disgrace to the Wizarding world never mind the image it places on us Pureblood’s. Not all of us are the same, bloody gits. Never trust a Black or anyone close to them for that matter, they’ll stab you in the back faster then you can say Embolus,”_ , as you can tell, my father hates you,’ he then continued to eat his candy. Sirius and his amigos stared at the kid oddly.

‘Okay,’ Sirius said slowly. ‘Right, so, about the prank,’

  * •••••



The next morning, Remus was wake a good hour before all the other people in Gryffindor at least. He woke up and clambered out of bed (He woke up and clambered out of bed (after around five minutes of complaining to himself and hitting his head on the bed) before walking to the bathroom they have. Once he finished brushing his teeth, Remus looked all the other people asleep.

James had one arm on the bed and one arm off with the Gryffindor duvet covering his left leg and half his body. His pajamas leg was halfway up his leg and he had left his glasses on as the were half on his face and half off and he was holding his wand in his right hand as they also hung loosely over the bed.

Sirius actually looked normal. His wand was in his robe pocket that was hung neatly from the top of the bed. The black haired boy was asleep curled up on his side and he looked like a mouse in a jumper for a giant. Remus frowned, he shouldn’t look like that. Deciding to ask about it later he continued his observation.

Pettigrew was a mess. His duvet was crumpled at the end of the bed and he was sprawled out with the middle of his back on the middle of the bed. Both his arms and legs were over the side and he looked like a starfish. Only, Remus didn’t care. If anything, he would rather that happen then be haunted by nightmares every hour of the night. Remus shook his head and his dirty blond hair moved from side to side. He wouldn’t think like that this early in the morning.

He got a brush and swiped his hair to the side before taking off his pajama shirt and looking away from the mirror. He knew what was there anyway. Endless scars littered his body. Some where long, some where short. Some were pink and some were red. Some were so ugly and remind him too much of what happened he was planning on getting a tattoo with the words “Gryffindor” on it and a lion.

_Then again,_ a constant voice in his head said, _Do you deserve to be here?_

Remus shook his head again, yes he did deserve to be here … he hoped. He was just being silly. Deciding to get some studying done, Remus opened up his Potions textbook. He is horrible at Potions (Or, at least, he thinks he will be) because of his sensitive nose all the smells around him could make him sneeze and then the potion it ruined. Learnt that one the hard way when his dad showed him a potion and it went **_boom_** covering them in slime.

Around seven, Remus decided to wake his friends up. ‘Guys! Rise and Shine!’ he called. No one moved an inch. ‘WAKE UP YOU LAZY GITS!!’ he yelled making them jump in their beds.

‘Ahh!’ the boy screamed.

‘I’m up Mother!’ Sirius Yelled.

‘Shut up Ninkle!’ James snapped, eyes opening.

‘Sorry Mummy!!’ Peter squealed. Remus fell to the floor laughing, their reactions were priceless!

‘Nope! Just Remus!’ he said in between breaths. They all glared at him and Sirius signaled to James (Without Remus seeing) before they both jumped on him.

‘Ah! Geroff!’ he yelled, moving around like a worm. ‘Are you… Tickling me?!’ they were both laughing till finally Peter saw the time.

‘Guys! We have half-an-hour before we have to be in the Hall for breakfast,’ he called, walking to the bathroom. Slowly, the boys climbed off Remus.

‘So, you remember what we said last night?’ James asked while pulling his top off.

‘Yeah, wait until the end before casting I will cast _nox_ and turn off all the lights in the hall —,’ started Peter.

‘— then I will make a bang go off, covering Professor McGonagall’s eyes as she can see in the dark due to her being an Animagi Cat —,’ added James.

‘— I will use the lifting charm to make Snivillus hover in the air —,’ Sirius said but it sounded muffled as he was brushing his teeth.

‘— before I turn his robes pink and in flashing lights have _“I love Gryffindor!”_ on his back,’ finished Remus, he knew this was mean but he wanted to loosen up and have fun before his two night hell. Plus, it was harmless.

‘This is going to be amazing!’ shouted James as he jumped from his bed and landing in a superhero pose.

When they were ready, the boys made their way down to the common room and saw most the Gryffindor house there minus a few seventh, sixth and fifth years but Remus knew they were the new Prefects and Head Boy/Girl so they were speaking to each other. ‘Hey, you four!’ the four boys turned around and saw a boy with blond hair and blue eyes walk over. He looked the same age as them but acted like he was in third year.

‘What?’ asked Sirius.

‘I am Richard Daverson,’ he introduced, holding out his hand.

‘We care why?’ this time it was James who asked, rather rude though.

‘James,’ hissed Remus, the small boy walked over and shook his hand. ‘Remus,’

He looked nervous as he cast his gaze between Black and Potter, ‘Uh, I — … I am going to be your — … your new roommate,’

‘Why weren’t you here last night? Or were you hiding as well?’ Sirius asked, not really caring but he wanted to leave for breakfast. This was passing time.

‘I wasn’t at Hogwarts,’ he answered very vaguely. James have him a look to carry on. ‘O-once I was sorted I had to do something back home,’ the two Pureblood’s looked suspicious but let it drop.

‘Right, whatever, leave us alone and we will be fine,’

The four boys walked over to the corner and started to whisper among them self’s before there was a knock on the portrait door and an old sixth year Prefect (Brill, it was the posh one) stood up. ‘Gather ‘round everyone! Chop, chop!’ he called, impatiently. Sirius groaned and then his head back in frustration. James muttered numerous inaudible… Curses that would make you Grandparents frown upon.

‘James Fleamont Potter!’ Remus snapped under his breath, ‘Language!’ James, still muttering under his breath, cut down on the swearing.

‘BOYS!’ he barked. ‘Get a bloody move on!’ Remus clenched his fists and they followed the Perfect only because they wanted food.


	5. Chapter 4: The First Prank, Whoops

By the time they got it the Great Hall James and Sirius has gotten over their temper tantrum and Remus has calmed down. Peter was just enjoying the show and (if they knew what he was doing) Potter and Black would be glad Mr. Daverson does _not_ know wandless magic as he was muttering curses under his breath in anger.

‘Wow, the food looks better then at dinner!’ complemented Sirius.

‘How is that possible?’ James asked, mouth watering. Remus shook his head fondly, god they were idiots. At the Head Table, Minerva wrote something down in parchment and made an amazing paper origami shaped like a car. He frowned at it before opening it up:

_**Dear Remus,** _

_**I hope you and you friends are having a wonderful stay so far and that you have made nice friends as you know It will not stay a secret forever. Headmaster Dumbledore has requested your presence after breakfast so you shall attend 1st lesson (which Is with me) and I shall escort you to his office,** _

Remus nodded and cast a spell, burning the paper. From where she was sat, McGonagall looked shocked he knew that spell so early on. ‘ _Incendio_ ,’ he had muttered, he glanced at her apologetically hoping she didn’t see. She did and he didn’t know that.

‘You know what, can we just do it now?’ Sirius asked, he saw Severus walk in and anger surged through his veins. James smirked.

‘I’m game, Remus, Peter?’ he sent an almost pleading look.

‘Sure, sounds like fun!’ Peter said, excitedly.

‘Why not,’ _gets it over and done with_ , he added as a thought.

‘ _Nox_ ,’ Peter muttered and the lights all switched off. There was panicked mutters of “what’s happening?” and “We are all going to die!” but the boys didn’t take notice.

‘ _Confringo_!’ whispered James, he aimed his wand at the wall behind McGonagall and she was covered in soot from the bang. They tried their best not to burst out in laughter when they heard the screams.

‘ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,’ Sirius said, he had just cast a charm so that he could see in the dark for an hour. Snivillus could be heard screaming as he was lifted higher and higher.

‘Help!’ he screamed in panic, ‘Help me!’

‘Sev!’ the boys saw Lily Evans, the girl from the boat, standing up. They were confused because she can’t see anything. ‘Somebody help him!’

‘Ha! Snape needs a girl to help him, a girl from Gryffindor as well!’ laughed the Slytherins not all of them, no, but most. They nodded at Remus who grabbed his wand and pointed it at the panic-stricken boy.

‘ _Colovaria_ ,’ he thought of the color pink and his robes went that color.

‘What’s happened? What is happening?!’

‘Albus! What is going on!’ demanded McGonagall, she had gotten over her shock and was now alert.

‘Not sure Minerva, the lights will lot turn on,’ he answered, scared for his student.

Remus said some other words and writing appeared on his back:

_**I** **❤** **Gryffindor** **💯**_

****

In big, bright, golden letters. Peter then muttered another spell and the lights went back on and Snape fell to his seat with a loud (and painful) **_THUMP!_**

‘Bloody ‘ell what — … what was that?’ everyone in the hall burst out in laughter and the four friends were laughing the hardest. There he was, Severus Snape, in hot pink robes saying he loves the rival house.

‘Thank you Mr. Snape, we l-love you too!’ called Jackson Wood between breaths. McGonagall glared at the four soon-to-be trouble makers and saw them put away their wands and whisper among themselves.

‘LUPIN! BLACK! POTTER! PETTIGREW!!’ she yelled, they all jumped and Peter dropped his wand. They looked at her nervously.

‘Y-yes?’ answered Remus, he was clenching his teeth in worry. Daring himself not to shake. God, he was so stupid why did he do that?!

‘My office. Now!’ she growled. They quickly got up and ran off (Peter picked up his discarded wand first) as fast as they could.

‘How did she know it was us?!’ hissed James, he pushed Peter into the wall. ‘Why did you drop your wand you bloody twit! Now she has evidence and knows it was us!’ he demanded.

‘I was — … was scared!’ he said, trembling. ‘She shouted loud,’

‘Yeah and it is going to be louder when she comes storming in!’ Sirius added, Remus looked to his feet.

‘I may of looked at her apologetically,’ he whispered, they turned to him and Sirius pinned him to the wall roughly.

‘Your saying we are going to get I to trouble on the first day for something we tried so hard to do because you _looked_ at her with guilt!’ he shouted, slamming the wall behind him. Remus flinched and tried to get out of his hold but Black wouldn’t let go.

‘I’m sorry!’ he said desperately, Black wouldn’t hear it and pushed him again. ‘I have never done that before and I really respect her!’

‘Mr. Black! Get your hands off of Mr. Lupin now!’ ordered Dumbledore, Sirius let go and walked over to James.

They walked into the office and sat down.

‘Explain!’ demanded McGonagall.

‘Well all we did was turn the lights off, made sure your Cat eyes didn’t see us and changed Sniv — … Snape’s robes pink and tote they he lives Gryffindor. What’s the harm?’ asked James.

‘Well you could of blinded me,’ answered McGonagall.

‘Nope because James has almost perfect aim,’ piped up Remus, he was still only looking at his feet. Not wanting to see the look on the headmaster and deputy head’s face.

‘That comes back to that, how did you know all them spells?’ everyone looked between them self’s before pointing to the boy that tried to make himself look smaller in his chair. He was fighting the urge to bring his knees up to his chest.

‘Remus taught us!’ the all said.

_Gee, thanks guys. Thanks a lot,_ thought the boy. He slowly looked up with guilt lodged in his eyes. Under the light, the dark black circles under his eyes were more visible. ‘Erm,’ he whispered.

‘Is it true? Did you teach them all the spells that was used today?’ asked Albus, he looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

‘Yes,’ he whispered, gosh, why did they have to rat him out?

‘How, may I ask, did you learn these spells?’ McGonagall pried, he was the first student to know most them spells in first year and maybe 2nd as well.

‘Home. Being homeschooled I was bored so I may of snatched my dads wand and read through some spells,’ answered quietly again, if he looked up again he would of seen the proud face of his Head of House.

_He was homeschooled?_ Thought Sirius. That made sense though why he didn’t want to do much with them before.

‘Right, Well, since it is only your first day I will not give you any detentions,’ McGonagall shot a look at Albus but he carried on as if she never did. ‘But twenty points from Gryffindor,’

‘Spoil sport,’ mumbled Sirius.

‘You can always have a detention for a week,’ Albus said, he never stopped smiling.

‘You may leave,’ said the animagus before calling out, ‘Lupin, stay,’

He nodded and sat back down, they cast a worried glance but they were ushered out and to first lesson. They turned their attention back to the boy in the room. ‘Hi,’

Albus looked at Remus with a glint in his eye and if were a — … _few_ years you get the headmaster would of laughed a loud. ‘I assume you know know what this about,’ the old wizard said. Remus nodded his head meekly.

‘About my little problem,’ he answered, they both nodded.

‘Not sure if you have met her yet, but, the school nurse – Madame Pomfrey – will be waiting for you at the medical room. Around ten minutes before dusk, Professor Mcgonagall will meet you outside your common room and will escort you there. Afterwards, Madame Pomfrey will lead you down to The Whomping Willow—,’

‘That tree was placed because of me?!’ said Remus in a small outburst, so even when he is being helped to _not_ harm other people he is still putting them in danger by being the person that made that tree he planted. Yeah, they are real safe aren’t they?

‘Don’t worry Mr. Lupin, all students will start away from the tree,’ assured Minerva.

Remus scoffed, ‘So fifth year – and higher – will leave the tree alone? Maybe even third and fourth,’

‘Mr. Lupin, rest assured no body will get hurt,’ she said firmly.

‘ — as I was saying. Once at the tree Madame Pomfrey will poke a knot that on the tree stump freezing it and there is a long tunnel. Follow the tunnel down and you will find the secret location to the Shrieking Shack,’ finished Dumbledore, not at all surprised by his outburst. He isn’t like all the others, he wants to keep then all safe.

‘Are you sure it’s safe?’ he asked for about the fifth time.

‘Positive,’ responded the Transfiguration Professor. ‘Listen, if those boys do fund out then I am certain they will most likely find it cool,’

He stared at her with a confused look. ‘What are you talking about Professor?’

‘I see the way you are with then and you don’t want to loose them. I am simply saying, don’t be too scared if you slip up and they find out because I am certain they won’t leave you. I think you made friends for life there Mr. Lu— Remus,’ she cleared up, giving a rare smile.

‘I agree. Even if Mr. Black was — … odd a few minutes ago, I believe that you four will be friends forever,’ interjected the Headmaster.

‘Now then, we best be off Albus,’ said McGonagall, standing up. She pushed her chair in and opened the door. ‘Come on then,’ she said, gesturing for Remus to get up.

‘Oh,’ he mumbled under his breath, embarrassed. Dumbledore said “Bye,” but he was already out the door to reply. ‘Miss, are you sure?’

‘About what, Mr. Lupin?’ she asked as they began their walk to the classroom which she taught.

‘Do you honestly think James, Sirius and Peter will stay with me once they learn I’m a W —,’ he didn’t get to finish his sentence as McGonagall quickly muttered “ _Silencio_!” as a group of seventh year Hufflepuffs walked down the hall. After undoing the spell she sighed.

‘Careful about what you say, how you say it and _when_ you say it. Also, who you say it too,’ she said before becoming silent for a few seconds, ‘To answer you question, yes. Yes, I believe they may even go to certain — … extents to make you feel better,’ she said before leading him into the classroom.


	6. Chapter 5: First Day Blues

Why did we rat ‘im out?’ Peter asked as they were ushered out the office, they all assumed that Remus is being told off because he used his father wand and such.

‘Well, by doing that he has payed the price for being the main one to help us get caught,’ answered Sirius, he was still a little bit mad but by doing that he was cooking off and with the fact the small, dirty blond haired boy was currently lacking his presence. Sirius also the most fear _he_ has ever seen out of someone when he pinned him up against the wall.

‘And they aren’t going to do _that_ much to him as it was a few years ago and it is only the first day,’ added James.

‘I dunno, my great-great grandad was expelled on his first day,’ Sirius said offhandedly as he stared at the floor.

‘What’d he do?’ asked Peter timidly, he hoped Sirius didn’t turn out like most his family. They sound awful and his father and mother spoke a lot about the Black family and the people the Blacks are close with in a — … not so nice fashion that Peter won’t repeat… again.

‘I would rather not say,’ he answered causing James to chuckle.

‘Are we almost there yet?’ whined Peter, ‘We are going to be late,’

‘We are already bloody late now _shut up_ before I make you!’ snapped Sirius in irritation, dunt this little rat know when to shut the hell up? ‘Why are you even here again? We met you, like, seven hours ago,’

‘Sirius,’ hissed James, ‘Don’t worry ‘bout him Pete, anyway, calm down we are here. Just say we were talking to Dumbledore and McGonagall which, we were,’

When they walked into Potions, the Professor glared at them before seeing a mark on their robes. ‘Sit. I am Professor Slughorn, Black with Snape. Potter and Evans. Pettigrew go with… Tonks,’ they all sat down and Sirius started to bang his head on the table. ‘Care to tell us what your… childish behavior is for, Mr. Black?’

‘I have the _First Day Blues_ Professor,’ he answered, sadly. James was smirking so he looked to the floor.

‘Why is that,’ asked the Potions teacher slightly exasperated. _Haven’t even TAUGHT them anything and they are already getting on my nerves. Lucky me,_ he thought.

‘First I am woken up at seven then I am spoken to by a spoiled first year idiotic new roommate AND our prefect. Get caught downing a prank and _now_ I have to sit next to Snivillus!’ he ranted, ‘M’sorry in advance, sir, if you see grease stain on my work in my cauldron; Snivillus no doubt es does I gotta over my shoulder and dripped,’ this made most the room laugh and Snape to turn red.

‘That is enough Mr. Black, there is no such thing as the “ _first day blues_ ” as you so kindly put it, ten points from Gryffindor for your mean behavior,’ Lily frowned and kicked him from under the table. She and James were sat behind them.

‘Whatever,’ muttered Sirius in a way one would assume he were a teenager. Snape looked at his paper in a sad way, he was so sick and tired of the bullying and it hadn’t even been a day yet. What on earth did he do to the two Pureblood’s?

‘Moving on from Mr. Blacks childish behavior, we will just be taking notes this lesson on what harmful potions are and the good ones,’ he explained, turning to the board. ‘Turn to page 23,’ he then ordered.

After only a few more minutes at work, James got bored. All this writing was making his wrist ache and Evans was just ignoring him. Fishing a spare piece of parchment from his bag he wrote something and slid it over to Sirius.

**Blimey, this is boring! – JP**

_I know! I thought we would be doing something fun! – SB_

**I never knew Remus was homeschooled, always thought someone like him went to school. – JP**

_Yeah, that did surprise me. Although it explains why he is a little bit shy and why he screwed up on the prank. – SB_

Sirius has to hold on from passing it over because Slughorn (what a name) had looked over. Sirius then quickly slid it over.

**_I hope he didn’t get too told off because the prank was my idea and we kinda had to bribe him into doing it. I know we haven’t known each other that long but I doubt he is the kind of person to snitch. – JP_ **

His handwriting was a little bit scruffier this time because of the speed he had to write but Black knew what he was saying.

_I KNOW! Can’t believe we have to go to the library for an HOUR on Saturday! How boring!! :/ - SB_

**Nah, I don’t think it will be**

He stopped writing and shoved it under the desk as fast as he could. ‘What are you doing boys?’ he asked.

James moves his arm to show half a page worth of notes (whenever one was writing a note the other was copying) nearly wrote. ‘Right, well carry on,’ he said in a disappointing tone.

**_that bad. Plus we can always look up a charm to switch the cover on the book and read something fun – JP_ **

He was just about to send it across when it was snatched out his hand and he turned to see Evans furiously writing, pressing so hard he thought that she would go though the paper.

_Would you two stop! Seeing all those notes fly everywhere is driving me mad! Do what you are meant to be doing, copying off the board! - LE_

James read it and sent it over to Sirius.

_Oh come off it Evans! You can’t even see us because you are writing said things we have to copy of the board. Your bestie is even like that but I think his nose it touching the paper and there is a grease stain there. As to what you said James, yeah let’s do that – SB_

James read it before handing it over to Lily. She was even more angry (if it were possible at all) then before as she scribbled something down.

_Would you shut up you bunch of toe-rags! I don’t know HOW Remus can put up with you lot. Well, when we all have an amazing job you will be picking up scraps or working for the Leaky Cauldron! Stop bullying Sev! – LE_

She gave it for them to read.

_Don’t bring Remus into this Evans! – SB_

**Yeah. He “puts up with us” because we might be the only people he was EVER friends with!! – JP**

_ And how could you possibly know that? God, your head is bigger than an elephant! Remus is a kind boy that puts others before himself, of course he has had friends before! – LE _

**Maybe if he hadn’t of been homeschooled – JP**

He gave it to Sirius to read the last note and add something of his own.

_See! You don’t know everything! When ur homeschooled u don’t have any friends and ur alone with no 1 2 talk 2 and nothing to do! You are always lonely and long 2 have someone to talk too wether it be ur self, house elf or sibling. Seeing as I assume he doesn’t have a house elf he might spoke to himself! – SB_

Lily read it back and was about to reply when:

‘PETTIGREW!’ they turned around to see that Peter had fallen of his chair and was struggling to get back up.

‘Sorry, sir!’ he squeaked.

‘Yep, Remus is no doubt having a better time then Peter. In trouble or not,’ said James laughing.

Over at Transfiguration, Remus wasn’t having the best time of his life. He was sat at the front next to a Slytherin who would not stop hexing him with a punching charm and it was getting on his nerves. One single outburst though and that boy would be after him till Seventh Year. That’s when a Hufflepuff opened the curtains (they had to be shut McGonagall showed them something that wouldn’t work in daylight) and the pale moon shone onto him. Anger swelled up beneath him and he clenched his hands into a fist.

‘Stop it!’ he growled out under his breath.

‘Never,’ whispered the boy. He sent one more and and Remus stood up abruptly, causing the table to move forward. He pushed his chair out the way and pushed the kid out of his.

‘I told you to stop it!’ he shouted angrily, he was breathing fat and his chest was going in and out at remarkable pace. McGonagall turned around and saw the scene unfold. She glared at both her students.

‘What is the meaning is this?’ she demanded, Remus still looked angry but he held guilt and picked up everything (apart from the boy he pushed over) and then set the table straight. ‘Mr Lupin?’

‘He was using the pinching hex and, uh,’ he looks over at the faint glow of the moon. ‘I just kept getting angrier and then I snapped,’ he explained.

She sighed and placed her wand on the table, ‘Ten points from both your houses, Mr. Lupin, outside please,’ Remus sighed and walked outside. _God, that was so stupid!_ He thought as he banged his head on the wall, hard. _Why did you do that, you had been hit harder than a pinch and for longer than ten minutes!_ Remus mentally berated himself.

‘I would advise against hitting your head on the wall unless you want to have brain damage,’ advised a Scottish voice. He turned to see the strict Head of House just walking out of the classroom.

‘Well, it would be better than what I do have, Professor,’ he said closing his tired eyes and rubbing his rough hand across his face.

‘Remus, does the moon fuel your anger?’ She asked after a few minute of silence.

‘What do you mean Professor?’ he asked.

She thought abut her next word, ‘I mean, you were doing aa good job of not having an outburst before and for. First year that is pretty impressive with the pinching spell as well,’

‘I was doing a good job because I am used to pain, that was just irritating,’ he explained before saying, ‘When it is near, I am irritable and tired. The moon does fuel it in a way if the moon light is on me or around me I am part — … that,’ he explained.

‘Right, well sit where the window does not get to you as I can see yo will be a good student when it comes to transfigurations, I want to teach the boy not he curse the boy is burdened with,’ she said before giving a quick smile, ‘Oh, and, five points to Gryffindor for holding in your anger,’ she gave Remus a wink and went back not the classroom.

_Perhaps you are right Albus. Maybe I judged the boy to quick because of everyone else’s views,_ she thought while sitting at her seat. Hen Remus walked in he saw the boys wand on her desk and an ice pack under his bottom. _He_ and Remus smiled internally, good, little git deserved it. Remus then took a seat at the back. Alone. How he loved it.

••••••

When it was lunch, the four friends met at the doors to the Great Hall. They had four lessons before and Remus only had James in two, Sirius in one and he didn’t have Peter in any. ‘I hope we have some lessons together,’ said Peter, he was the worst out them all.

‘Don’t worry, Andy said, that on Monday you won’t really have any lessons with your class but Tuesday till Friday all first years will have it together and 2,3,4,5 etc,’ explained Sirius, he was pulling James and Remus into the hall. ‘Now hurry up, I want food!’ he said, dramatically.

‘Wee bit dramatic ain’t we, Sirius?’ asked Remus.

‘Yeah, what the pirate said!’ laughed James, Remus swatted him.

‘I am no pirate,’ he said with an accent, ‘I the tickle-ator!’ he lunged at James and started to tickle him endlessly. James started to squirm and laugh so hard his sides were hurting.

‘Help!’ he said in between laughter.

‘Come on Pete, Siri,’ Remus said, pinning James’ arms down, ‘Join in the fun!’ the two boys grinned and got to work. Peter held his arms down and Sirius held his legs. Remus then tickled.

A few minutes later, they stopped and Sirius was in even more of a rush to get to the hall. They entered the hall and the students gave them weary looks, they were happy to see that Snape sill had his changed robes on and he looked a little bit scared. ‘Ha! Look at ‘im! Wimp!’ they all laughed to the sofa and said greasy haired boy glared at them with pure hatred.

‘Why are you laughing about it?’ Peter asked, ‘He looked like that in potions,’

James grounder and shook his head, ‘N he went, he had his normal robes n,’

‘Yeah,’ agrees Sirius.

‘No, I cast a spell on you so that you saw him in his normal clothes. Sad to say it only lasted a few bores,’ the boys turned around and saw none other then Lily Evans glaring at them with her fists on her hips.

Sirius was furious as he hated anyone putting a charm on him that makes something like that happen. His mother has done worse to him but it still sticks, ‘Yo dare d that again and I swear, you will regret it!’ Sirius snapped, pushing her shoulder. Remus looked at him dangerously but he either didn’t car or didn’t see him because he started to speak again. ‘None, and I mean no one, does that to me. Got it, Evans. Do it again. I dare you!’ he snapped pushing her harder.

‘Mr. Black, do remove your hands from Miss. Evans right now or else you will be suspended,’ came the strict voice of their Head of House. Sirius let go and begrudgingly walked back to his seat, stabbing his fork into his food.

‘What the hell Sirius?!’ hissed Remus, why would he do that. ‘What were you thinking?!’

‘Sorry,’ he said glumly, ‘Jus’ don’t like other people charming me like that, don’t like not knowing things around me. My mum did things like that and it just brought up bad memories,’ he explained, playing with his food; no longer hungry.

‘I think you need to say sorry to Evans,’ suggested Peter, ‘Maybe McGonagall as well the be fair,’ Sirius nodded and got up, he walked over to Lily and tapped her shoulder apprehensively.

‘Erm, Evans?’ he asked, quietly.

‘What?’ she snapped, turning around. Her green eyes glaring holes into her fellow first year.

‘I just wanted to apologize about how I behaved earlier, I doubt I did but sorry if I hurt you as well,’ he said, Lily saw the sincerity in his eyes and he glare softened.

‘S’okay I s’pose, Black,’ she replied, ‘Just don’t let it happen again, got it?’ he nodded and walked back over to the other three boys.

‘So?’ asked Remus, he had just placed down a sandwich. He loved Hogwarts food the best and as he looked up he saw that the ceiling had changed to not a night sky but a warm summers day with birds and clouds along with a big, yellow and bright sun that glistened over everything.

‘She forgave me but I think she still hates us,’ he offered weakly as the other laughed slightly at this.

‘I don’t think she will ever _stop_ hating us, mate,’ James chuckled.

‘Come on, let’s go back to our dorms and show each other our schedules,’ advised Sirius, in truth, he just wanted to leave the Hall. Professor McGonagall’s piecing eyes have not stopped glaring at him since he walked over to say sorry. They all agreed and left (with food in their pockets of course) without a word.

••••••

‘So, I will go first,’ said James. ‘I got:

Potions,

Charms,

Charms,

Transfiguration,

History of Magic, (“Urg, that’s boring!”)

Defense Against the Dark Arts,

Astronomy then Flying,’ listed James.

‘I heard the History of Magic teacher is a ghost,’ said Remus, he wasn’t really listening but enough to know what was going on.

‘Yeah, some day he was just marking when he fell asleep and BOOM!! Ya got a ghost teacher,’ when he said “boom”, Sirius made Peter fall off his bed and land on the floor with a painful **THUMP!** All the boys burst out in in laughter, even Peter.

‘That cool though, wait, no it doesn’t. When you’re a ghost you can’t do magic _or_ ride a broom!’ exclaimed James.

‘Oh the horror!’ shouted Sirius.

‘What’s so special about riding a broom?’ asked Remus innocently. James and Sirius stopped what they were doing and were stood like statures. ‘Guys?’ he asked slowly.

Peter stared at them, ‘I think you broke them,’ he observed. Suddenly, they turned around slowly.

‘Did you say what’s so special about a broom?’ Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, ‘No I —,’

‘Phew! That’s good crisis averted,’ James said this time.

‘I said what’s so special about _riding_ a broom,’ he corrected, James and Sirius glared at him. ‘ _What_?!’

‘Do you not know what Quidditch is?’ James asked, he looked like his world just ended.

‘I do but I don’t really care for it,’ Remus replied. 'We will talk about this later,' said Sirius firmly. 'I will go next! So my lessons are,

Potions,

Double charms,

Defense Against the Dark Arts,

History of Magic, ("Hello darkness my old friend,")

Transfiguration,

Herbology then Astronomy,' he said the frowned. 'I don't have flying today,'

'But you'll have it another day,' said James.

'Yes! On — Ya boy! I have it double on Wednesday!' he explained, excitedly. James scanned his paper again... Before remembering they have the same lessons rest of the week.

'Oh me! Me!' Peter said, popping his hand air franticly but the two other boys turned to Remus.

'What you got, Remy?' asked James.

'Let's see, Transfiguration,

History of Magic,

Charms,

Herbology,

Astronomy,

Potions,

Defense Against the Dark Arts the Flying,' Sirius groaned.

'Why does the Quidditch hater get flying?' he whined, James patted his back sympathetically. 'Whyyy?!'

'Hey! Never did I say I hated it,' Remus explained.

'So you love it and will try out next year!' James said in excitement. Remus shook his head.

'No, I just don't care for it,' James and Sirius huffed before turning to Peter, he looked sad. 'Go on then Pete,'

Peter brightened up, 'I have, Potions,

Double Charms,

Defense Against the Dark Arts,

Herbology,

Transfiguration,

Dou— No! I have double History of Magic!' all the boys laughed.

'Not really, the last one is a choice but you have to have one lesson of it,' explained Sirius. Peter wipes his head jokingly.

'Time to go to Astronomy,' Remus groaned, why did the world love to see him in pain?! Mental or physical. 'At the top of the tower,'

'Now I feel for you, Remy,' said Sirius, yapping his shoulder. Remus pushed his hand away.

'Geroff !' before they walked in different directions.


	7. Chapter 6: Late Night Game

**F** or the rest of the day, Remus was worrying over what James and Sirius were planning.

( _"Don't worry Remus, we haven't forgotten that you hate Quidditch," reminded Sirius._

_"For the last time, I don't bloody hate it!" he exclaimed, exasperated. James shook his head wildly._

_"No! If you don't like it then you hate it! No ifs, ands or but about it," he said. Remus sighed._

_"Fine, whatever!"_ )

He knew that they have been planning something as they haven't stopped talking since they got back from lessons. They were sat on James’ bed as it was the furthest away from Remus and were talking so quiet not even his hearing could pick it up, oh no wait, that’s because a certain someone not saying any names (PETER!!) was playing ROCK music! It was hurting his sensitive ears a lot.

‘Peter, could you please turn it down?’ begged the boy, he was going to go to the common room in a minute, or better yet, library.

‘No, don’t Peter! It’s a really nice song!’ James exclaimed but Remus saw the grimace.

‘You don’t even like the bloody song!’ yelled Remus, he saw the curtains were open and he was begging to get angry so with a final huff he stormed out the room and slammed the door so hard it made dust fall from the ceiling. When he got to the common room he saw Lily sitting by the fire reading a book.

‘Oh, hi Remus,’ she said politely. Remus grunted and sat down on the sofa with his knees to his chest trying to calm down. He is beging to get quite paronoid at the whispering and he could hear people talking from down the hall and even the teachers lounge and he just wished they would shut up. To make matters worse, the music had left his ears ringing. Suddenly, the grey eyed boy jumped and saw Lily had rested a hand on his knee. ‘What’s the matter?’ Remus pointed a finger at his dormitory.

‘Wanna go study in the library?’ he asked. She nodded and they left.

Back in the dormitory, James, Sirius and Peter groaned. ‘Finally, I thought he’d never leave,’ muttered Sirius.

‘Did you see the way he was covering his ears with a death grip?’ James asked, he had been secretly watching their friend with a growing suspicion.

‘What, the same thing you do when _“Ain’t no sunshine”_ comes on?’ asked Sirius with a smirk.

‘No, not like that. It looked like it was actually hurting his ears,’

‘Yeah,’ pressed Sirius, ‘What you do when _“Ain’t no Sunshine”_ is in the air,’

‘Sirius,’ growled James before punching his mates funny bone.

‘Ow! What the hell James?!’ he yelled, holding his humerous.

‘That sort of pain you _dimwit_!’ Siruys “oh-ed” and Peter laughed. ‘Anyway, we have to figure out his Quidditch problem,’ he said trying to forget about it. If you have sensitive hearing fair enough but they were being loud in the train and that should have been enough to set him off. He frowned again. This was a mystery.

‘Hello! Earth to James!’ James snapped out of it to see Sirius waving a hand up and down in front of his face wildly. ‘Look, Are we doing this or what because I am not missing out on sleep because you get cold feet!’

James shook his head, ‘No I want to do this, it was my idea remember,’ Sirius grinned.

‘I just hope no body sees us,’ Peter said, worriedly. Sirius shook his head and sighed.

‘Just shut it,’ begged Sirius, ‘Please?’

A few miles downstairs, the dirty-blond haired boy and the firey red haired girl were laughing and joking (quietly, keep your hair on Madame Pince) while multiple books lay disagree on the floor. ‘Right so then I walked up the stairs at, like, midnight from getting a drink and I saw her standing on the hallway looking like a Grindylow and I screamed and the water landed on her,’ Lily explained. Remus and his new friend burst out laughing.

‘QUIET! YOUR DISRUPTING THR PEACE!’ yelled Madame Pince.

‘SORRY!’ Remus shouted back.

‘QUIET!’ she screeched.

‘Miss, hush up. You are disrupting the peace, remember?’ Remus said, copying what she early on. He then realized what he said and turned red. ‘Leaving now,’ he said quickly, looking down from under the red hot glare.

‘Remus!’ Lily scolded as soon as they were out the library. ‘What on earth did you do that for you bloody idiot?’

He smiled sheepishly, ‘Uh, I may have been corrupted by a certain group of friends after only a day of knowing them,’ Lily sighed and shook her head before grabbing his wrist and running to their Common Room.

‘You have nerves Remus Lupin, wow, nerves of silver,’ Remus fought the urge to shudder at the mention of silver in his blood but shook it off.

‘Well, I am in Gryffindor,’ he answered, smirking. She pushed him and he pushed her back.

‘Oh no you didn’t,’ she said before chasing him.

‘STUDENTS RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!! STUDENTS RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!!’ yelled Peeves, he really was a trouble maker. Remus and Lily looked at each other before giggling and running again.

  * •••••



James’ alarm went off at 2:47am and he groaned, cursing himself for having the plan set up so early. Yet, if was going to be the best prankster Hogwarts has ever seen he is going to have to get up at these ungodly times. He walked over to Remus’ bed and saw him sleeping peacefully but James saw something he had missed. There were scars on his face (maybe on two of three) not long ones but they were deep and pink. They were also on his arms as well. James frowned, so Remus had sensitive hearing _and_ scars. Shaking his head, the Potter boy walked over to Sirius and shook him awake.

‘Sirius, wake up. Sirius,’ Sirius groaned and rolled over. James huffed and crossed his arms before getting his wand. ‘ _Rictusempra_ ,’ he muttered and Sirius started to laugh in his sleep. Then he woke up, falling off his bed,

‘Ow, Jamie!’ he whined, then he remembered what they were doing and shot up out of bed. ‘Who is getting the fifth years, fourth and the seventh up?’ he asked.

‘I will go to fourth, you go to fifth and Peter seventh,’ explained James. He was really excited. ‘First though, we have to wake up _Peter_ ,’ they turned to see the small boy quietly snoring. Sirius smirked.

‘ _Aguamenti_ ,’ he mumbled and the freezing cold water smacked him in the face waking him instantly.

‘Gah!’ he called out, rolling out of bed.

‘Why does everyone fall out of bed?’ James wondered out loud. He shrugged his shoulder and told Peter to wake up the Seventh year.

Remus’s Dream

_Remus looked around and saw the room completely bare, well, not really. It had a small bed in the corner of the room and there was a window in the corner. Remus frowned and walked over to it before realizing he was barefoot. All he was wearing was a grey jumpsuit, curiosity took the better of him and he resumed his look out the window._

_“Yes, just through here,” came a voice from the other side of the door. Remus turned around and saw a man with a bald head carrying a jet black briefcase. He was wearing a black and white suit and a boring tie._

_“Erm, how can I help — No! Where am I?” Remus demanded, gaming at the man before him and the guard at the door._

_“Your ‘Friends’ found out Mr. Lupin and brought you to me,” Remus frowned._

_“No they haven’t! Your lying; I just spoke to then a few hours ago!’ yelled Remus, to be honest he was trying to make himself believe that because he didn’t know what he would do if they did that it if they just found out really._

_“Am I though? You knew the day would come,” pressed the man. Remus ran to the window, desperate to see the grass or Hagrid’s hut, just to_ prove _he was still at the safety of Hogwarts._

_What he found though was truly horrible, he was at the highest room over looking the angry, navy sea and the building was atop many rocks. He gasped._

_“I — … I am at Azkaban. The Wizarding prison for dangerous wizards and witches,” he mumbled under his breath. No, they wouldn’t do that! But then, look at what they do to Snape — No stop it Remus, they are your friends they would never._

_“Am I lying now?”_

In the Real Wolf 

James walked into the Dormitory to see Remus moving in the sheets and keep on saying _“No, your lying. They would never do that!”,_ yet James didn’t know what was happening. ‘Remus?’ he called, unsure on what to do. ‘Hey, Remy, buddy?”

‘Sorry… Wouldn’t do that… Where am I…’ Remus mumbled, tossing to the side. He accidentally knocked his wand of the bedside table and it well to the floor shooting a spark as it sent its owners fear. The spark turned into a bang and faster than a cheater, Remus was kneeling on his bed with his fists up. ‘Who’s there?!’

James put his hands up while trying to stop himself from laughing, ‘Calm down Remus, we want to show you something!’ James exclaimed, pulling Remus off the bed. Remus tried to yank his arm back but with a lot of misfortune.

‘ _Accio_ wand!’ he called quickly and hi wand flew to his hand. ‘James I am in my pajamas!’ protested the boy.

‘Don’t worry, you can changed when we get there,’ said James, not caring at his protest. Remus was inwardly groaning, he knows he could easily pull hinsekf out the grip but only because of his boost, a few weeks ago he couldn’t do it and if he did I it now — You know what he means don’t you?

‘Where is _here_!’ Remus gnashes his teeth about being sleep deprived and failing tests.

‘Will you stop t— -,’

‘Just because we are only first years does _not_ mean that our tests are u important!’ Remus howled down.

‘— talking because someone is coming!’ James retorted. They hid behind the wall and Mr. Filch and his cat walked by.

‘I thought I just heard someone down here sweetie,’ whispered the _dreadful_ caretaker. No body liked him and he looked like the Giant Squid had spat him out. His hair looked like wet, grey, long pieces of seaweed and his clothes were baggy and old. His teeth were broken and some were missing along with the fact he heard a fourth Year Gryffindor called Molly Prewett who had heard it from her twin brothers (the Prewett Twins) that his cat, Lady Dilly, has fleas.

‘Weirdo,’ muttered James.

‘Your no better, _“Ooh, I thought I heard a snitch flying! Let’s catch it and join the team first year!”,_ does that sound like you?’

‘No!’ ‘Yes!’ ‘No!’ ‘No!’ ‘Yes!’ James frowned and Remus smirked.

‘I knew I was right,’ James pushed him and Remus pushed him back. This was starting to feel like the banter he had with Lily just a few hours earlier.

On the pitch, Sirius was there with most the Quidditch team. The ones that were missing were only a beater, keeper and a seeker. Said they wanted to sleep as they want to be ready for their O.W.L's and didn't want to be tired for their next game. They then saw two people running onto the out h and the latter being half dragged.

'There better be a good reason for this!' Remus threatened, James smirked sheepishly and Remus hit James when he saw some of the Quidditch team plus Sirius in the kit. In front of them were two jerseys.

'No!' he said, walking backwards. ‘I am not playing Quidditch!’ however, Sirius had run up and pulled the top over his head.

A few minutes later, Peter sat in the commentator box and the plays all went into the air. ‘All of us against the Keeper?’ asked James.

‘Sure, why not,’ said Fabian. They were sixth years beaters that had a joke while playing.

Remus suddenly caught on, ‘What?! No! I — … I am the keeper!’ he exclaimed.

‘We know!’ the whole group said, Remus groaned. How did he get himself into these positions?

'Fabian starts with the Quaffle and beats it to James. James catches and passes to Sirius, Sirius flys ahead with it in his hands — watch out!' Sirius ducks his head as a bludger comes flying at him. He shot a look at the Prewett Twins.

'Sorry!'

'— he moves out the way of the Bludger with ease, you sure you never played before?' continued Peter. 'He lobs the ball and Lupin looks ready, can he save it.... GOAL!! Remus just missed the Quaffle by a centimeter!' yelled Peter before remembering it is, like, 1 in the morning.

'Damnit, come on Remus! Get yourself together,' he whispered to himself. He could do this! He was brainy Remus Lupin, he looked at all the plays and saw they would have to play to the left all of time where James is going to — Remus knew what to do... he hoped.

'Game is underway once again! Wood is holding the Quaffle like I hold my chocolate frog — right! He passes to James who does a log roll to avoid the blundering idiot as he almost flew right into Potter! GIT!'

'Quiet Peter!' hollowed Sirius, eyes fixated on James he swerved out the way of the bluffer.

'He passes to Sirius, who passes back then to Black once more! Sirius throws it and — wow! Remus catches it!'

Sirius started at his fellow first year before hauling the hard ball at him. Remus was ready though and stood on his broom and, before he knew it, Remus had caught. 'WAHOOO!!!' screamed Peter.

'WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!' all the boys turned around to see the door opening. All the older boys then saw the first years were gone and groaned. Looked like they had to take the blame. Dunno why there're groaning, the agreed to the plan.

'Sorry, Miss!' yelled Gideon, 'We Just wanted some late night practice before we went up against Slytherin!'

'Late night training?! It is half-one in the morning!'

'Sorry, guess we didn't see the time,' Wood apologized.

'Get in! Five house points, from you all and be lucky it's not a detention,' she said angrily before mumbling under her breath. 'You need it anyway, we have to heat Slughorn this year,'

They heard nonetheless and so did the sneaky 1st years who were hid in the room McGonagall was stood in front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that an okay quidditch match? Never done one before tbh. Be honest as well and if you have any pointers or whatever, I'd gladly hear it.


	8. Chapter 7: Unfair Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Slughorn hate Remus and will his monthly activities have to be done in a classroom?

It's been a tough week for Remus, every day goes by and he gets weaker and weaker and more irritable. That's how we get here. He has just had the water spell cast on him and he saw Sirius's hair flick round the corner and he heard James' voice say "Well done", why would they do that to him?

The two boys were playing Exploding Snap (James and Sirius) when Remus came storming in. "JAMES! SIRIUS!" he yelled, his robes were dripping wet and his hair was plastered to his face.

"What happened to you?" asked Sirius slowly.

"You should know 'cause you and Potter bloody did it!" he snapped. They looked at each other confused. They both turned to they were facing the boy.

"No we didn't," Sirius answered, seriously. He started to clench his fists and breath in small pants.

"STOP LYING!" he screamed before launching a fist at Sirius, it connected with his cheek and Siruys went flying into their game of snap. He was about to punch again when Lily came running over and grabbed his arm.

"Remus!"she shouted, he tried pulling against her but he was too tired and stressed. He stopped pulling and saw Black on the floor holding his cheek and James comforting him, Remus didn't think Sirius wanted it.

''I... I am really sorry!" he said, panicked. Remus then stormed out the Common Room and down to Madame Pomfrey. He ran to her in tears.

''What's the matter Remus dearie?'' she asked, ''Why are you so wet? Not been in th lake have you?'' she asked kindly, he shook his head.

''James a-and Sirius did it,'' he hiccuped. Friends weren't meant to do that... Where they? ''Then I got so mad because they kept on denying it and I may of... Kinda... Hit him,''

Madame Pomfrey tutted and shook her head, "You have got to get a better grip of your temper Mr. Lupin,''

''I know!" he cried out, 'But I have never had to do it before, it's hard when I am wound up and then people just come at me and I just want to hurt them,' he then started to chuckle quietly.

''What?'' she asked.

''It's funny. Any other day I would be hitting myself at the thought of hurting one of my friends but now... Now I feel like saying "Ha! How do you like it, it's called Karma?!" but I know that's not me. It's him that's making me think that and so he is ruining my life even hours before the moon,'' he ranted, Madame Pomfrey smiled sadly and walked over to him.

''Remus, you are one of the most kindest boys I have had the privilege of treating. No matter what day of the month it is,'' she answered.

In the Common Room: Just as Remus left

He slammed the door shut with a BANG! Sirius and James burst out in laughter, Merlin, his face was amazing. 'Did you see his face?!' laughed Sirius.

''I still don't know what he meant by us getting him wet, the only person I remember spraying was Snivillus, Remus was a few feet behind him,''James said, frowning. Lily's eyes opened and she covered her mouth.

'What?' asked Sirius.

'I may of cast a spell so the person in front of Sev would look like him for a few minutes,' she answered.

'So Remus looked like Snivilly and Snivillus looked like Remus?' James asked still confused, she nodded. 'Oh god! We really did get Remus wet!'

'EVANS!' Sirius yelled, 'Are you thick?! You know from the boat Remus is petrified of water!' Lily nodded as she did remember.

'I know! But I thought it didn't work as I cast it and looked at my book,' she answered, on the verge of tears. Sirius growled but James grabbed his arm and ran to the medical wing. They ran as fast as they could.

'HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!!' screamed McGonagall, why did she get stuck with a Potter and a Black?

'SORRY MINNIE!! GOTTA SORT MY CHEEK OUT AND SAY SORRY TO REMUS!!' Sirius Yelled back, James was laughing next to him. They skidded on the freshly polished floor and their trainers made that horrible squeaky noise.

'Ouch,' they both muttered. Soon they were at the creamy, white walls of the Hostpital Wing.

'Madam Pomfrey! Quick we need to find— Remus?' the two boys stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the smaller boy handing out drinks. He looked to be helping but his cheeks were tear stained.

'What do you want?' he asked, looking at the floor. Sirius and James ran up to him before hugging him.

'Listen, we didn't mean to get you wet. You know Evans, she cast a charm and you looked like Snivilly to us,' explained Sirius, Remus stared at his friends, hope in his eyes.

'Do you didn't mean to do that?' he asked. They shook their heads but then a new form of anger burnt through to Remus.

'Did Lil- Evans know it was me?'

'Yeah,' mutter James, he knew that Evans was a study mate to Remus but for her to do that... Well, he somehow doubts Remus will study with her again for a while. Remus looked sad but cheered up. But then he remembered what was going to happen and looked a little sad.

'You can go if you want, Remus,' called Madame Pomfrey, she was taking care of a fourth year Hufflepuff who had been hexed by a sixth year Slytherin. She had a big, grey face with long, wire whiskers. He eyes were big and yellow. James hid a snicker.

'Are you sure?' Remus asked, uncertain.

'Of cause Mr. Lupin, I have been doing this longer than you have been alive,' she said, ushering then out. The two immature boys were laughing as they were pushed out.

'Right, so, I was thinking that we sneak around tonight. You know, get used to the school so we aren't – Erm – late to our lessons,' this time the remaining three people laughed. So far out of the seven/eight lessons they have a day, the group of boys are late to five of them. They are only ever early when it's Flying class.

Remus messed with his hands a little bit, 'I can't come tonight,'

'Why not?' James asked, frowning. He thought that they were friends again.

'Oh – no - it's nothing to do with you lot,' Remus explained, waving his hand. 'But I have to go home,'

'And...,' Sirius said.

'Uh, she... has a muggle condition that causes pain and it has been really — ... Erm, bad lately,' he said, quite lamely. To stop the questions, Remus changed the subject. 'But! You can tell me all about it when I get back and we can go exploring later,'

Sirius smirked, 'Your one lucky son of a gun Lupin,'

Now Remus frowned, 'How come?'

'Bellatrix. She told me that she told mother of my sorting, so I will get a howler tomorrow mornin' I s'pose,' Remus wiped his brow in fake relief.

'Dang it! We have charms then —,'

'What's wrong with charms?' interjected Peter, James glared at him.

'Nothing — As I was saying before I was oh so rudely interrupted,' he continued as if Peter hadn't of spoken. 'I have nothing against Charms but it's what we have after I despise of,'

Sirius looked at his schedule and groaned, 'Potions!' he whined. Remus laughed.

'Cheer up, maybe you'll get attention from the Gryffindor girls asking about you black eye. Or you could just mess with Snivi— with Snape,' corrected Remus earring a smirk from Potter and Black.

'Mr. Black, it seems we are corrupting Mr. Lupin,' decleared Mr. Potter.

'It appears so Mr. Potter!' stated Mr. Black.

'Mr. Pettigrew, help me out!' groaned Mr. Lu— NO! Remus groaned! (Mr. Moony says he is not his father!!) the boy laughed but before they knew it they were at charms door.

'Are we late?' Peter asked timidly, hiding behind James.

'No don't be daft we are —,' he opened the door to find the lesson had begun and the register all ready over.

'Extremely late,' sneered Snape.

'At least I wasn't late to the shower, all the shampoo run out when you arrived?' Sirius asked. Snape went red.

'Boys, Boys! Settle down please,' said Professor Flitwick, waving his wand. 'Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. You are ten minutes late so ten points from Gryffindor — each!' he added seeing a look in James which was "Don't matter, only 10" and didn't like it. All the Gryffindors groaned and glared at the boys. They just shrugged, apart from Peter who looked relatively small and scared.

'Come on,' they sat down. Peter was at the end followed by Potter, Black and Lupin. Remus was... Unfortunate as he was sat next to Evans.

'Remus, I assume you were told of what happened,' she giggled softly but Remus ignored her. 'Look, I'm sorry Remus!'

'For what?!' he hissed, voice unnaturally low. 'For almost ending the first friendship I have had in seven years? For getting me really wet and embarrassed or punching my best friend in the face!

She looked to the floor. 'I thought we were friends, Evans,' she was a little shocked he had used her surname but went to open her mouth to respond. 'Friends don't do that,' she never got to say what she had wanted to say because Flitwick had stared the lesson again.

'Today we will be carrying on with the spell Wingaurdiam Leviosa, after me everyone. Swish and flick,' he instructed.

By the end of the lesson, the majority of the room had been while to do it. Remus had been the best followed closely by Lilly and then James and Sirius. Peter had alone just been able to make it float but it's a win in his eyes. When they got to potions, Remus and Peter were happy to say they were on time. That must be perhaps the first potion lesson they were on time for.

'I see you four are not late today, I am impressed,' came a voice from inside the dungeon, it was Professer Slughorn. He is the potions master and he has even taken a likeness for Lily Evans, she was even invited to his "Slug Club" as it is called. Apparently, those with talent are invited so of course the ever so talented Severus Snape was invited. That didn't really bother the two black haired boys as it was another thing to tease him about:

"About to go to your Slug Club, Snivillus?" asked James, hooping down the stairs.

"About to get your head deflated, Potter?' he hissed back.

Sirius snorted, "When you going to get a shower Snivilly, because you are rotting the flowers when you sit by them by your stinch," they heard a tut from behind.

"Honestly, do you two toe-rags have anything better to do?" they turned around to see muggle-born, red headed, Herbology star Lily Evans with her arms crossed. "Where is Remus and Pettigrew?! Hiding from you?"

James glared at her, "If you must know, Remus is helping Peter with Transfiguration and when did you two come on a first name basis?"

"Since he is the only normal out of you," she said but not really thinking he is that normal. He does show quite odd behavior somethings. "And shouldn't you need his help as well?"

"No! I am third in the class!" James shot back.

Ah, fun times.

'Mr. Potter, if you could stop daydreaming and pay attention then it would be much appreciated,' snapped Slughorn, he really lived up to his name as he looked a little bit like a Slug.

'Sorry sir, honest,' James said with a cheeky smile. Evans sighed and went back to looking at the teacher.

'Do you need a lozenge, Evans?' asked Sirius, leaning into her view.

'No Black, do you need duck tape?'

Sirius frowned and leaned back a little bit, 'What on earth for Evans, have you truly lost it?' he laughed.

'No,' she said sharply, 'To put over your mouth,' he understood what she was saying and scowled. She smiled, content with the damage she did.

James and Sirius started to whisper to them self's as Remus and Peter wrote their notes down. Remus hates potions, more than flying class to be honest and he really did hate flying. Not having controll of where he was going. Well you do but when your 11-years-old of nerves and the fear of plummeting to your death your not going to think about that are you? James did. But he had played before, Remus told himself. Ever since the sorting he didn't really believe he deserved to be in Gryffindor as he hid away from everyone but that had been for their safety. 'Mr. Lupin?!'

'Wha...' Remus' head shot up and saw the ever-so-stern face of Horace Slughorn.

'I asked, "What are the ingredients to the antidote for common poisons?" and if you were listening you would know,'

Remus his a smirk, please, he learnt this last year when he was bored, 'One Bezoar, two measures of Standard Ingredient, one pinch of unicorn horn and two mistletoe berries,' he answered in a flash, Slughorn scowled.

'What about a memory loss potion?'

'Two, drops of Lethe River Water, two Valerian sprigs, two measures of Standard Ingredient and four mistletoe berries,' he answered after a moments hesitation.

'Sir! That isn't even a potion we've learnt yet!' cried James, 'It's a miracle he knows it!'

Slughorn turned sharply to him, 'It is my class Potter and so I will teach it how I want to! Lupin, detention with me after your seventh lesson!'

'Can't Sir,' Remus said, shocking many.

'And why not, Mr. Lupin!'

'Because I am going somewhere tonight,' he said, shooting the window a few looks. A look of displeasure crossed his face.

'I. Don't. Care!' he out his face up close to Remus'. 'Miss it and you will double detention with me on Sunday,' Remus glared at him and he then grabbed his bag and stormed out the classroom.

'See you in Transfiguration,' he said to James and Sirius before leaving 'See you in Transfiguration,' he said to James and Sirius before leaving. The two boys looked at each other.

••••••

Remus slammed the door shut and stormed out down the hall and to McGonagall's classroom. He knocked on the door. 'Yes!' she called, he poked his head through.

'Professor, can I have a word please?' he asked, looking at the class. She had fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, they were staring at Remus making him highly uncomfortable.

'Is it quick?' she asked, Remus nodded. She then turned back to her class. 'Read Pages forty-five, six and seven,' she said before joining in the hall.

'Thank you Professor,'

'Why are you not in class?' she asked, folding her arms.

'Does Professor Slughorn know of my... Condition?' McGonagall nodded.

'Yes, all staff do. Why?'

'Well, he gave me detention even though I got the answer correct and answered what the ingredients were in a potion we haven't do before correct and he has set it for after your lesson,' he explained. 'I told him I couldn't attend as I was going somewhere and I out an emphasis on it but he then told me if I didn't attend he would give me a double detention,'

McGonagall pressed her lips in a firm line. 'I shall have a word with him, now come on. You still have thirty minutes left, I shall bring you back to the classroom,'


	9. Chapter 8: First Moon

Transfiguration felt like it had taken a century to pass and he felt like falling asleep as time went on. He was gettin' weaker - if possible - and more tired but he wasn't going to let that get in the way. No, he wanted to learn magic not let him drag him down. Although, it had been hard and he'd very nearly fell asleep. 'Mr. Lupin, am I boring you?' came the stern voice of their Animagi Professor.

'N-no Ma'am,' he said quietly, not missing the smirk she had on her face.

'How would I change this match stick into a needle?'

'You point you're wand and say a spell,' he said dazed. The class burst out in quiet giggles.

'Very true, Mr. Lupin,' she said, again hiding a smile. 'Which spell may that be?'

He racked his brain - and mentally made a note to prank her at least ten times during his first year – for an answer but James' hand shot it.

'Professor can I?! Can I?!' he asked, over enthusiastically making many eye roll.

'Why not, Mr. Potter,' he smirked and Sirius saw as he was seated next to him.

'Lapifors,' he muttered so she wouldn't hear, Minerva frowned but her eyes widened when she saw a little, brown rabbit on James' desk. Remus saw the little creature and his heart beat grew faster and sweat formed on his head. The little rabbit hopped onto the desk next to him and landed on Remus'. The poor boy was frozen stiff and all he could think was blood as it hopped around. He leaned forward before putting his hands on his head.

'Evanesco!' he said and the rabbit disappeared. 'Please may I use the restroom?' he asked quietly. McGonagall nodded but she was confused.

•••••

By the end of Transfiguration, everyone had forgotten about "that weird kids odd show" but not James and Sirius. They were gushing about the spell he had used. No body seemed to remember (if they even took note at the beginning) the the look of pure discomfort on his face as the rabbit edged to his face. Now though, he could get it over and done with. Then, very soon, he would be able to live a little bit of normality... He shares a dorm with James Potter and Sirius Black, nothing is normal.

Remus looked at the clock. The letters boring into him.

12:15am

He had 15 minutes before he would be inhuman, both personality and physically. He hated when he took over because back when he is back to hinsekf the voice will always taunt him.

'You got lucky today' 'I am going to make you kill all of you family' or 'Your nothing but filth,'

Now, Remus wasn't as dumb as to let words of one them let him get depressed but they still meant something and when he is older what's to say he won't kill all his family? Yet, now he had friends to add to the list. Deciding to use the time to write he slowly got up out of bed – careful to not wake the boys – and sat at his desk. Eyes dropping slightly, he grabbed his quill and got to work. He felt slightly upset with himself that he had not written to his mother straight away but he had more pressing matters on his hands.

He then heard a slight knock on the door and folded his paper up, Remus then hoped of the chair and ran (as best he could) to the door and shut it quietly. When he reached the portrait he felt about ready to collapse. It opened and McGonagall was there. "Oh Remus," she said, sadly. She saw that Remus was a minute away from collapsing and helped him stand up.

"Can you — ... can you give this to... Barny?" he asked, handing her the letter. She nodded and he gave her the letter before groaning.

As soon as they were at the medical room, Mcgonagall left and Madam Pomfrey helped Remus along time the Whomping Willow. "Righty, Remus, at dawn I will be down here to help you back up. I will have a sleeping draught. Is that okay?" she asked, kindly.

"Yes, thank you. Really, I don't know how I will ever repay you or — ... or Professor Dumbledore," he said sadly.The nurse never lost her smile as she grabbed a long stick.

"Remus, continue at the way you are doing then you have repaid your so called debt," she answered honestly. He nodded and the woman prodded the knot and he crawled down into a small, narrow hole. The dirt falling on him in small crumbles, he smiled. It was better then the dark, room he is usally chained in and he hasn't even arrived at the place yet. After five more minutes, he found a wooden trap door he opened and it creaked seeing as it hasn't been opened in a good few years.

Inside was marvellous. It had a wooden floor and the windows were hordes along with the doors no doubt by magic but... It felt like home. To him at least. Remus walked upstairs to the bedroom and took off his clothes before placing them under the bed, he didn't want to rip anything. Soon, it hit half-twelve and the pain set in. He screamed as his bones changed and his nose grew, he fell to the floor and tears slipped out of his eyes that were slowly changing an amber color. His ankles grew and teeth did too. Fur spurted out his back and front also along his arms. His mind was slipping away and no matter how many times he tried to remember his name he couldn't quiet grasp it.

Was it Riley Lucas? No, erm, Re-Remus! Yes that's it, Remus. Lupi— ARH-WOOOOOOOOOO!!

Yes, he is a Werewolf.

Blood, he wanted blood. He wanted to tear about a human and feed on their bones and flesh. He ran to the window but was repelled as soon as he made the jump from it and the Wolf soon realised, he couldn't escape. The Wolf snarled, baring his teeth angrily. How dare these Humans lock him and his host up! How dare someone people make fun of his hosts clothes! He wanted to tear them up and also those in the House of Black.

Oh yes, Werewolf's are not that dull of a creature. While the boy is in control he watches and listens but also learns. He knows all the spells his little Remus knows and how to defend himself. Of cause he can't use magic, heavens no, but he can escape them. Enough talk, let's get blood!!

Sensing how he can't kill these humans, the Wolf ran up the stairs and tried to get out the window back can't so he uses his sharp, shiny claws to tear at his skin. Loving to see the blood flow, he then bit his leg and howled in pain but that didn't stop it. Desire overruled pain and he did it again and again and again. Till he then collapsed not to be seen for 28 days.

The moon set and Remus was left a shivering ball on the floor with blood gushing out his wounds and tears falling out his now grayish eyes.

••••••

Madam Pomfry rushes down the tunnel and gasped at what she saw, a small ball in the corner of the room sobbing and shivering. Blood was everywhere, splattered on the wall and floor even all over his body. She ran upstairs to where he said he would place his clothes and ran back down with then. "Remus, dear, wake up please," she begged, kneeling down to the petite child. "Remus?"

"Mummy?" he whispered in his half-conscious state, his whole body was sore and achy and he had a pounding headache.

"No, it's Poppy," she explained, "Just call me Poppy,"

"Hogwarts," he mumbled, "Everything hurts," he weeped, it wasn't always like this. But then again, sometimes his mother sang to him or his father told him a funny story but he got non of that. He wasn't ungrateful, in fact, he is glad his parents aren't there 'cause he won't be afraid of accidentally breaking free and... Killing them or worse... Turning them.

Poppy then lifted his head slightly and fed him the sleeping draught, "Hush now Remus, go to sleep," he nodded and soon fell asleep.

••••••

Sirius was still awake at quarter-past-twelve and heard- Remus leave. How could he get to sleep when he knew he would no doubt be receiving a howler tomorrow morning? He - and the rest of the hall - would hear the annoying screech of his mother's unusually high pitch voice. She'd probably go banging on 'bout socializing with half-bloods and blood-traitors. Merlin, the humility it'd be.

"James, you awake?" Sirius called, he had heisted but knew there was a high chance he was a little awake.

"No," he groaned, turning over to face the boy. "Why you still awake?"

"Could ask the same for you?" he shot back.

"Ate to many sweets," he laughed, "Went to bed to early,"

"Dude! We went to bed at 11:40! Peter fell asleep as seen as his head hit the bloody pillow!" he exclaimed, pointing to the boy sprawled out on the messy bed.

"Well, he is the youngest out of us all,"

"By a few months!" he chuckled, then a loud, bold howl filled the air and the two boys were frozen. "W-what was that?" he stuttered.

James got out of bed silently and crawled to Sirius, "Why, Mr. Black, you do not know about the monster known as the Howler do you?" he asked in an creepy voice, "He comes out every year, preying on the knew ickle firsties before sneaking into the dormitory and... GRR-" James jumped onto his mates bed.

"Ahh!!"

"— he eats you up!" Potter added. "Not even leaving your eyeballs,"

"That's — ... that's just a story a-ain't it? You jus'... lyin' right?" he stammered.

"No, my dad saw someone being eat-" he saw the terror in Sirius' eyes and stopped. "Sirius, I'm jokin' mate,"

Black relaxed and cleared his throat, "I knew 'vat!"

James chuckled, "Sirius, mate, the look on your face with give these so called 'Death Eaters' a real jolly," Sirius crosses his arms, "I mean, yeah! I knew you were pullin' ma' leg Sirius!" Sirius huffed.

"Your cleanin' my sheets if I piss the bed in terror," he called, pulling the covers over himself.

"Yeah, yeah!" James waves his hand before jumping into bed. "Don't be such a baby,"

Just as they both fell asleep, the "howler" let out a cry of pain, "ARH-WOOO!!" he howled into the dead of the night.... No body answered to his calls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again, I hope you liked the first chapter and that you stay with me on this. Not sure on update schedule as I am writing this as well on Wattpad. I also have to write it on Microsoft Word and and copy it, blah blah blah. 
> 
> Point is that I hope you stay to see seventh year (Oi! Don’t get ahead of yourself) sorry, hope you stay to see the end of this book. 😁


End file.
